Bella has a pimple!
by mzobsessed
Summary: oh no. bella has a huge pimple on her face. how will people react?what will happen at school? fun ensues.
1. Something is up

Hi yall I was just wondering what might happen If Bella had a huge pimple on her face so here goes.

**I OWN NOTHING- Stephenie Meyer does.**

Enjoy and review! xoxox

p.s I need a beta. Anyone?....anyone?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella has a pimple**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock beeping. It was 7:45.

_Oh no, I am sooo dead if I get late for school again._ I thought to myself as I dragged myself out of bed. I looked around my room searching for any sign of Edward. Nope, he probably went to get ready for school. Realizing that I only had 14 minutes to get ready, I jumped out of bed and grabbed my toiletry bag and sprinted into the bathroom. As soon as I was done, I didn't even have time to look into the mirror to fix myself up. With my hair in a neat bun I headed to my room. I quickly got dressed, whilst still managing to stumble less times than I had expected. I darted into the kitchen and checked the clock.

_Great, only 4 minutes left for breakfast. _With that in mind, I grabbed the first thing in the cupboard – weetbix. Eww. I managed to scoff it down with a glass of orange juice. _How refreshing._ I thought to myself as I grabbed my bag and walked to the door. As soon as I opened it, Edward was waiting at his car with my favorite blue jumper. I smiled weakly, knowing that once again, Alice had saved me from accidentally freezing to death by forgetting to wear a jumper. Edward just looked at me with a knowing smile. I walked up to him, took the jumper, giving him a hug and kiss.

"Good morning Bella, Alice told me you would forget to wear a jumper. Silly Bella." He opened the car door for me as I slid in.

"I know, I know." I said as he got into the driver seat.

He turned to tell me something, then just stared at me. I turned to face him and asked him what was wrong.

"Edward."

"Yes, Bella?"He asked with an innocent look on his face.

"What's wrong? What are you looking at?" I pressed on.

"Um. It's just nothing really. I was just thinking about how lovely you look in that jumper. Thats all dear." He smiled, knowing that I would give up asking questions.

"Well, okay then. Lets get to school, I don't want to be late _again."_

Edward hated being late, so he proceeded to speed through the streets like there was no tomorrow.

When we got to school exceptionally early, we still had time to kill. We got out of the and car and walked around looking for the others. We found them near the gym. Alice ran to me a gave me a light hug. The rest waved and walked off to their classes.

"Hey Bella, you finally made it to school." She chirped.

"Um, yeah I guess I did. Thanks to Edward." I gestured to Edward who just gave a slight nod.

Alice smiled, then the smile dropped off her face for a split second. She stood still and just stared at me for a few seconds. I got a bit uneasy. _What is it with her? Why is she staring at me? First Edward and now Alice?_

Before I even got a chance to speak, Alice cut me off.

"Bella, whats that on your...." Edward pushed her softly before she finished her sentence.

"...On your shoulder?" Edward finished Alice's question while flicking something off my shoulder.

* * *

Edward gave Alice a look before she finished with saying, "yea, your shoulder. Um, hanks for getting that Edward. With that she skidded away with a funny look on her face. _Oh well, I guess that's just Alice being Alice. It was probably nothing to worry about._ I tried to reassure myself. _But then again, she did _look _worried. And Edward too, he was acting strange all morning. Hmm, somethings up but I just can't seem to put my finger on it. _

_(OMG LOL, HAHA!_

_She doesn't know that she has a huge pimple on her face!) _

_okay now review please. I know this is a short chapter but review, I promise there will be more._

_Xoxo mzobsessed_


	2. Whats wrong?

**Hey well heres chapter two. When Bella finds out she has a pimple! It's kinda sad actually. But, oh well. This chapter is heaps longer.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight**

I walked into to the cafeteria, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. I couldn't even think clearly in English, let alone biology with Edward. He was acting a bit _strange_. Even for a vampire, he was still acting strange. He kept glancing sideways at me the whole time.

_Maybe I'm just overreacting, if something was wrong, Edward would tell me. Wouldn't he? But then again, we are talking about my vampire boyfriend, the one who always wants to protect me. _With that, I took a deep breath and lined up to buy my food.

I looked around the cafeteria for any of the Cullen's, risking a glance towards my old table with the humans. I snickered at that last thought. Why was I calling them _the humans _ when I was _still_ a human myself? I led out a huge sigh as I took my food and walked towards my table. At the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Jessica Stanley pointing at me and whispering to Lauren. _Oh dear god, why won't she just get over her jealousy for me and mind her own business? _Knowing Jessica, that would probably never happen. I took a step towards her direction contemplating whether I should ask her what her problem is or just say hi. As soon as she noticed my presence, she flashed me a fake smile and waved. Lauren followed suit after a nudge from Jessica. I just waved back at them and turned towards my table again. I definitely didn't need any of their drama right now. Even if they were talking about me a moment ago, I didn't care. These days I didn't care what anyone thought about me anymore. Since I met Edward nothing mattered, it was just us.

As I thought about Edward I let a grin spread across my face. Of course it didn't linger there for more than a second as I thought about how weird Edward was acting this morning. I shuddered slightly. Something was up and Edward was really trying to avoid telling me. I guess I was gonna have to find out for myself. I sat next to Alice and jasper, with their trays of food they wouldn't eat. She noticed my worried expression and asked me what's wrong.

"Bella, what's bothering you? Why do you look so worried?" she waved a hand in front of my face to snap me back into reality.

"Huh, w-what?" I managed to mumble after a short while.

"I said: whats wrong with you?" she repeated a bit louder. I noticed she was avoiding eye contact with me.

"You tell me, Alice. Edward's acting weird. Its like he's hiding something from me." I sighed. jasper looked at the floor and closed his mouth.

"Well...." Before she could finish, we were interrupted by Emmet's booming laugh. Something seemed to humour him and it was in _my_ direction. _Why is he pointing at me? And why is Rosalie trying to stifle a laugh? _I looked towards Alice and gave her a questioning look. She smiled sheepishly and gave me an apologetic look. I looked back at Emmet who was now walking towards me and _still _laughing. I shot them both death stares, then turned my attention back to Alice. I needed answers.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Alice, I know something is up and you have to tell me. Why is everyone treating me so differently and pointing and staring _and _laughing?" my voice began to squeak. Alice looked like she was trying form a sentence in her head. The suspense was killing me. They were all in on a little secret that I was unaware of. And worse, it was about _me_. I tapped my fingers on the table until Alice opened her mouth.

" Well, Bella. You um...." I noticed that she was _still _avoiding eye contact with me. "It's...it's kind of hard to explain.." Just then I felt a cool breeze and Edward was sitting next to me. He wrapped one arm around my waist and turned towards Alice.

"Explain what, Alice?" Edward and Alice were both facing each other and having a silent conversation at vampire speed. Or should I say silent _argument._ It looked that way because Edwards hands slowly balled into fists and Alice frowned, crossed her arms and turned away towards jasper, who was now comforting her. I glared at Edward, who stiffened at first, then relaxed. What did he say to Alice to upset her so much? I knew it involved me and Edward was trying to protect me from it. I was not about to let this rest. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the confrontation.

"Edward. I've noticed that you, in fact your whole family _and _Jessica and Lauren, have been acting weird towards me. I want to know what it is, and I want to know _now_." I used my most stern voice.

"Bella, nothing is wrong. You are just being paranoid and overreacting. Thats all honey, don't worry yourself." He hugged me closer to his chest and I just wanted to melt. _Wait a minute. What am I doing? I was supposed to get answers and instead I get a hug? I have to stop _now._ I cant let Edward win this round- but it feels so good._ After having a mental argument with myself, I pulled away from Edward and looked him straight in the eye.

"You're lying." I said as I looked around at the table of vampires. They were all looking at there laps and fidgeting with their hands. It was obvious _they _all knew Edward was lying too. I sighed with frustration and stood up. Edward grabbed my hand but I struggled against his strength, trying to let myself free. " Let go of me!" I shrieked. He immediately froze and dropped my hand, my face went red. I walked away, past Jessica and Lauren who were now staring at me, along with half the cafeteria. _Oh no, they just saw me yell at Edward. They probably think that we're breaking up_.

I let my mind run to conclusions as I felt the tears run down my face. I wiped them away and turned towards the toilets. Alice was now by my side.

"Now look what you've done." She whispered towards Edward as she walked me to the toilet. When we got in the toilet, slamming it behind me, I leaned against the wall. My sobs got louder as Alice tried to comfort me. I wasn't even listening to what she was saying.

For what seemed like an hour, I just sat there on the toilet floor, with Alice ext to me. I cried and cried, too sad to even utter a single word. When I finally had the strength to stop crying, I stood up. Alice stood with me, it became apparent that she had nothing left to say as my sobs had drowned out her words. She wiped my hair off my face and turned me towards the mirror.

"Bella, you look awful." She managed to mutter as she pushed me towards the sink.

"I don't care." I spat out, crossing my arms. She didn't argue. I went to the sink and washed my face. I looked into the mirror to fix my hair when I saw _it. _And by _it, _I mean a GIANT PIMPLE! It was so huge, I couldn't believe I didn't notice it this morning. I looked closely at it once more. Almost immediately I felt my face heat up, turn red and the tears soon followed. _I cant believe it! I was walking around all day with this disgusting pimple on my forehead, and no one thought to tell me? _

"Alice, is this what Edward was hiding from me all day?" I said pointing to the pimple. Alice just nodded.

"So you're telling me that Edward let me walk around all day and let people stare, point and laugh at me? With this on my face?!" By now I was in hysterics.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you but, I didn't know how you would react. And Edward wouldn't let me or _anyone_ tell you. I'm sorry Bella, please forgive me." Alice was now hugging me.

"It's okay. I forgive you Alice. But as for Edward, he is going to pay. Tell him that I do ot want to speak to him, Alice. Okay?" Before Alice could talk some sense into me I stormed out of the toilet. _Oh he is going to pay alright. How could he do this to me?_ I walked to my next class, plotting and scheming the ultimate revenge.

**OH DEAR, OH DEAR.**

**What will she do to Edward? What will her sweet revenge be?**

**What is Edward thinking? **

**Guess and review to find out.**

**The next chapter will be in Edwards point of view.**

**YAY!**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
